The Ploggart
by Elenea
Summary: An unknown creature is attacking students at Hogwarts, creating nightmarish scenarios. What will they do? And what will happen when they meet up with it?
1. The mysterious experiment

Way up North, above the frozen tundra, through wild herds of lemmings, and past the New York State Thruway lies a forgotten place called Northern New York. 'Forgotten?' you may ask. Think of New York. Not the state as a whole, but deeper. When you hear New York what do you see? Times Square? Bright lights? Skyscrapers? Thus the inhabitants of Northern New York live in a forgotten place.

In this place of little mention lived someone...mysterious. One night while experimenting on something that usually was only thought to haunt the dreams of small children, something unnatural was created. Through many genetic mutations, they were able to change it and make it only obey them. This thing was brought to Hogwarts. This is the story of that strange and unnatural thing which will not be fully revealed to you until the bitter end of the story. Muahahahaha!!!


	2. First in the room of untold horror

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If you didn't know that send me an email and I will get you the help you deserve.

"So wait...Why are we here?" A boy named Ron Weasley asked.

"Ron, I''ve told you a million times! Why do you have to keep asking?" A girl, Hermione Granger, answered annoyed. Ron had asked the same question 16 times since breakfast.

"So, Harry, why are we here?" Ron muttered under his breath to his friend, (who as I''m sure you all know is none other than) Harry Potter.

Harry hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron said rubbing his head.

"Ron. You know we''re here because of those strange letters we got," Harry said with exasperation.

Ron smiled, "Oh! Is that why we''re here? Thanks for telling me," He made a face at Hermione.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. 

The three friends were standing in front of a door with untold secrets behind it. They had a received mysterious letters inviting them to come and see whatever was behind the door. Little did they know what they would be up against.

Suddenly, from behind them the could hear a sneering voice.

"Oh look. A potty and his weasel," It said. Two dumb laughs could be heard.

Ron's face turned a color only rivaled by his hair.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione scoffed.

Ron muttered something indistinct about a bouncing ferret and Malfoy turned an unusual color of pink. Harry smothered a laugh.

From behind the door a voice could be heard saying in a dark and intimidating way, "Harry Potter. Enter now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Harry vs Ack! No! The Horror!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and thankfully do not own Care Bears. I own merely a fuzzy pencil. 

  
  


Harry Potter entered the room, unaware of the horrors he would soon encounter. A few boxes were stacked in one corner of the room. He thought he heard a shuffle and a small mutter coming from that corner, but then decided it was probably his imagination acting up.

"He - hello?" He called nervously.

No sooner had the words escaped his lips that the room began to swirl in the most unruly way. Harry looked down at the floor. It had become a mix of stone and...cloud. The boxes had been replaced by clouds and the walls completely disappeared.

"Wha...? " Harry began. He was standing on clouds. Standing. On clouds. Clouds. He was standing on water vapor. His mind could not comprehend this and so he told himself it was all just a very abnormal dream.

"There you are!" A sickeningly sweet voice called to him.

Harry spun around. What he saw boggled his mind even more. Many small, multi-colored teddy bears were coming closer and closer to him.

Harry did the only thing he was capable of doing at that moment under his state of mind. He screamed. He thought he heard laughter, but it didn't look like the bears were smiling.

"I told you our friend needs help!" One of the little bears announced to the group. The other bears nodded.

"What are you?" Harry asked in disgust.

"We're the Care Bears, Harry!" The said in chorus.

"And we're here to help you!" One added.

"Help?" Harry asked with growing distaste, "I don't need help!"

"Yes you do! You are lonely and need friends!" One shouted.

"You need a hug!" Another one suggested.

"Care Bear hug on three!" One yelled, "One...two...three!"

The Care Bears surrounded Harry and gave him a big, warm hug saying, "We love you!" 

Harry, having been neglected, shunned and ridiculed for 10 years of his life, took this surprisingly well. He fainted.

"One down, five to go!" An evil voice laughed.

The Care Bears melted into nothingness and the room returned to 'normal'. Harry was floated out of the room on a stretcher.  
  
  
  
  



	4. A poetry reading

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter and the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy are not mine. If you do not understand my references to the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy PICK UP THE BOOK AND READ IT!  
  


From deep within the confines of the mysterious room of mystery, came a voice.

"Ron Weasley, you are the weakest link! ....er....You may now enter the room."

Ron took a deep breath, smiled weakly at Hermione, and walked inside. He hadn't seen Harry come out of the room. Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead.

He didn't know that Harry had been floated out of the window on a stretcher minutes before, after his encounter of They-Which-Should-Never-Ever-Ever-Be-Named-Seen-Or-Worshiped. He didn't know that there was a person, a _muggle_, hiding behind a pile of boxes, waiting for him. And there was no way he could fathom that the muggle had devious ideas stored deep in her mind, waiting for the chance to attack with them.

A voice muttered something indistinct. Ron spun around looking for the source. "Er...Hello?" He called, his voice echoing on the stone walls. 

But, a problem arose. The stone walls were quickly melting away into what appeared to be metal walls. Ron looked down, and found that the floor was also quickly becoming metal. He began to back away, in an attempt to leave, but hit himself hard in the back of the knees, and fell right into a chair. A rather nicely upholstered chair in fact. A nicely upholstered chair that now had things strapping him into the it. Now that the shock had worn away of going from a stone room to a chair that he was strapped into in a metal room, Ron did the first thing that came to his mind. He screamed.

He screamed for a good solid minute until he heard footsteps growing ever closer. Now his screaming became a mere whimper.

Whatever had been making the sound of the footsteps turned a corner. Ron could only gawk. Whatever it was, was big, green and ugly. It said something that Ron assumed was meant toward him, but wasn't quite sure because all he heard was what sounded like a mix between a howl and a gargle. Ron stared blankly at it.

The thing walked over and grasped Ron's head with thick, rubbery "hands". It tilted his head to one side and pulled out a small fish from somewhere.

"Hey! What are you doing?! What are you doing with that fish? Hey! Get off of my head!" Ron protested, regaining his ability to speak.

The thing took the fish and put it in Ron ear. Ron suddenly felt violently ill as he could feel the fish in his ear. He turned a strange shade of green and it took him a while to realize that another big, green thing had appeared behind a podium, which had appeared in front of him. He looked at the thing, and instantly felt even worse.

It looked at him and cleared it's throat. "Ahem," It began, "Welcome to your personal session of Vogon Poetry. You have had a Babel fish put into your ear to enhance this reading. As you can see, you have been strapped into this chair, so there is no avoiding this. This will be incredibly painful for you and we will delight in your pain. Have a nice rest of your life," It continued. It took Ron a moment to realize that this thing... this Vogon was speaking in perfect English. Though he didn't know it, the Babel fish that had been placed in his ear minutes before was translating the Vogon language for him. 

"Ahem," the Vogon said again. "Now the poem," It cleared it's throat and began to read.

"On a higglediwiggled day, 

I found the grafpishes of a morfurp.

Though recplimed of rictoray,

Surrounded the tyerites of a corsurp." 

Ron's head was in intense pain and the world around him started to swirl. Unfortunately for him, though, he would not be able to return to the stone room yet. He could not completely understand the true nature of the Vogon's poem, but even without knowing he was subjected to the most severe pain of his life thus far. The Vogon continued reading.

" 'Figglepersniggle orfigle' said I, 

And the morfurp perluky fersmellguim.

'Orlukie porlukie' it did reply

The dreadful morfurp. Belgium."

With the final comment Ron passed out. Though he did not know it, the Babel fish translating for him, had unfortunately translated the last word. Belgium is well know for being the absolute worst word in the Universe.

The Vogon space ship melted, the chair melted, and the Babel fish melted. Ron, also, was put on a stretcher, and drifted out through the window.

The evil voice laughed again, "Only four left!"


	5. Another poetry reading

Disclaimer: As you all should know... I am not the owner of Harry Potter. If I was I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer every chapter.

  
  


Four anxious students stood out side of a dark and slightly ominous classroom. Incomprehensible danger waited for them; and their sanity hung somewhere in the balance. 

The was little talking, half out of fear and half out of hate for the fellow student. Only two spoke in dull grunts to each other occasionally.

"Hermione Granger, enter now," called a voice from within the depths of the classroom.

The only girl of the group stuck out her chin proudly, turned the door knob and walked inside.

The classroom was empty, save a few boxes, and was rather dark. There were few windows, and the last lights of day were beginning to fade.

Hermione glanced about the room looking for a sign of movement. Nothing. There wasn't even a breeze coming through the windows. Hermione went to go sit down on one of the boxes when the stone floor began to swirl and turn an odd shade of green.

"What is going on here?" Hermione wondered aloud, unaware of the danger before her.

The stone had now settled into grass and the walls were becoming a line of trees. In the middle of what used to be the room sat a chair. Hermione walked over and sat down. Unlike those before her, she did not panic. After all this was the wizarding world, wasn't it? Things like this had become almost normal for her. 

A man appeared before her. He was wearing a blue coat, brilliant yellow boots and a hat with a feather in it.

"Hello," Hermione smiled calmly.

"Hello," The man returned. "I am Tom Bombadil. You are here for a poetry reading," As if on cue, several large tree roots came up around her and tightly strapped her into the chair.

Though she was now slightly uncomfortable, Hermione was still unfazed. "Oh good. I like poetry," She replied.

Tom smiled an odd smile and began.

"Tom Bombadil, that merry fellow, 

Has a coat of blue and boots of yellow.

Quite the merry fellow is Tom,

Tom Bombadil, Tom Dilbabom!

Merry dol, merry do,

He's happy as he goes,

Ring a dillo, ring a dong,

'Round the forest singing songs.

Songs of puddles,

Songs of trees,

And of the River-daughter

Goldberry.

Tom Bombadil, 

Tom Dilbabom,

His first name's short,

His last name's long.

He love's to sing,

And sings long songs.

He-"

  
  


That was it. Hermione's mind could take the mindless prattle no longer. Her sharp, analytical mind could take it no longer. Her brain felt as if it had been shoved into a vice and squeezed until it was on the brink of explosion. Her body could no longer take the stress of functioning and standing the poetry. She could no longer pretend to be calm and cool in the face of certain doom. Hermione let out a scream and, like the rest before her, fainted. She was also floated out on a stretcher.

The evil voice laughed, "Half of them are gone! Only three left! Muahahaha!"


	6. Victim number four

Disclaimer: Still isn't mine.....

AN: Sorry this took so long to anyone reading it. I had....NO....inspiration. But now I have some. Read and be happy! *Then review ; )*

  
  


Three students remained in front of the door. One glared evilly at random knots in the wood, and the others grunted in each other's direction, as if trying to communicate. Three names and three screams had been heard from the room, but nothing more. Until a voice called, "Draco Malfoy," and the silence was broken. 

One dull faced boy called, "Bye," as the glarer slicked back his hair and a walked into the room. With one final look back, he was gone.

Upon entering the room he saw nothing but a few boxes in the corner, and empty stone walls. There was one window one the far wall, but no lighting, no portraits and no carpet.

"What is this dump?" Draco Malfoy scoffed. "Where is Potty, Weasel and Miss Straight A+++?" For a second he thought he heard a whisper the corner, but shrugged it off. "What is the point of this?"

Then, quite unexpectedly, the room began to swirl. The walls turned a light blue, and the floor a rich green. The dimly lit room was quickly becoming a sunny expanse of grass with a cloudless sky surrounding it.

"What is all of this?" Draco called. He looked around. In the distance he could see a small shape moving in the distance. It was rapidly becoming larger. He tried to back away slowly, but tripped and fell. Something came over, helped him up, and introduced itself.

"Hi! I'm the Easter Bunny! And you're my new best friend!" It said happily.

"What?" Draco cried incredulously.

"Want an Easter egg?" It asked happily.

"No! Get away!" Draco cried trying to knock the brightly colored egg out of the outstretched hand. 

The hand twisted and swirled in strange ways. "Now look what you've done...," the bunny said sadly. The rest of its body swirled and took a new form.

Draco Malfoy turned and tried to run away, but the new creature followed him. "Go away!" He called, but it continued after him. It bounced this way and that, in and out of view, but always there. Always there. 

"Stop it! Go Away!" Draco called louder, still running. The creature followed.

"Stop it! Stop! No! Go! Leave!" Draco cried, sinking to his knees. "Go away! Go away!" 

In the last few moments of his consciousness, Draco looked up into the face of what tormented him. The beady black eyes, stared coldly at him as they bounced up and down. The gleaming white fur caught the rays of the sunlight and stabbed his eyes. The bouncing ferret was all he saw before he finally passed out.

The room swirled slowly back to normal. "This is too easy!" A voice laughed as the fourth victim floated out of the room.

  
  



	7. And another two bite the dust

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned this I'd be busy writing fanfic? Nah....I'd be shopping! ;)

  
  


Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stared dumbly at each other. No one had left the room, and many screams had been heard. They squinted at each other as if to say, "Let's get out of here quickly before something really really bad starts to happen to us."

Of course, they didn't actually say that. That many words in one sentence would have cause permanent brain damage. They were just about to turn tail and run when a very familiar voice called, "Last two. Get in here."

Slowly, they turned around and walked back in front of the door. They paused for a moment. The voice shouted, "Well, get in here!" The gave each other dumbfounded expressions and dashed into the empty classroom.

They looked around but saw nothing special. A few boxes. One window. They looked at each other and began to head back to the door. 

Suddenly, the room began to swirl for the fifth time. The stones weathered down to sand and the sky became a cloudless blue again. Where the boxes had been a sign appeared reading, "WELCOME TO THE DESERT".

Crabbe and Goyle looked around dumbly. Crabbe waddled over to the sign and almost intelligently began to read. 

"Dessert!" He said after about three minutes.

"Yum! Food!" Goyle responded. "Where?"

Crabbe shrugged.

They began walking around in the sand, searching for dessert. Within five minutes they had barely enough energy to crawl around, trying to find the dessert. At seven and ½ minutes they both had passed out from pure exhaustion.

The desert swirled back into a room and the two were floated out on two stretchers a piece. There was laughing coming from behind the boxes. "Oh yeah! The ploggart and I are off to reek havoc on the world!" 


	8. Waking up

Disclaimer: Still isn't mine...la la la......

  
  


Harry Potter awoke in a bed sometime after his dreadful battle with...the Care Bears. Harry shuddered an forced the thought of them out of his head. He sat up, grabbed his glasses, then looked around.

He was in the hospital wing. On his left, Hermione lay, eyes wide in the pale moonlight. One his right he saw Ron, also awake, eyes wide.

Then a voice sneered out of a dim corner, "Finally awake, are you Potter?"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed at having to bear with him so soon after waking up.

"Same thing everyone else is, I suppose, Sleeping...Ugly."

"None of us remember anything that happened after being in that room," Hermione added.

"The rest of us have been awake for at least a half hour, Harry! And you were the first one in! Was what you faced really that bad?" Ron asked urgently.

"Yeah. It was pretty bad," Harry responded tying to keep the multi-colored bears out of his mind.

"So what does the wise and brave Potter think we should do now?" Draco scoffed from the corner.

Crabbe and Goyle grunted with laughter.

Ron and Hermione looked up expectantly at Harry. He would probably know best what to do.

Harry thought for a minute. "Well...," he began, "I think...that we all need to go back to that room."

Crabbe and Goyle stopped their grunt laughing.

"Potter must have gotten hit with something really heavy in that room if he thinks that's a good idea!" Draco cried, laughing. 

"Let Harry continue, Malfoy," Hermione said sternly. Then she added, "Why, Harry?"

Harry frowned. "There was something else in that room besides us. I think with the magical powers of all six of us-"

"Five," Ron muttered. "Crabbe and Goyle together barely equal one brain."

"Well, with all of us, I think we could beat this...thing."

"This is coming from someone who 'single-handedly defeated' You-Know-Who 4 times! Brilliant idea! Off into obvious danger!" Draco scoffed.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron yelled, throwing a pillow and hitting him.

Hermione frowned. "That's a good idea, Harry, but when? And how will we leave?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Right now. We're going to sneak out." 


	9. Taking Action

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters....but I do own the Ploggart! Muahahahah- *cough hack hack cough* -ahahaha!

  
  


Author's note: I haven't updated this in a long time, but I have a couple more chapters to type up and a bunch more to get through until I get anywhere close to plot resolution. Ah well. I hope people read it! 

  
  


Author's suggestion: A really fun thing to do that is Harry Potter related is sign up and create a name at . It's cool and will be even cooler when more people sign up! Have fun! Here's the chapter!

  
  


One by one, the six students left the hospital wing and gathered outside of the door.

After thy had all met outside, Harry asked, "So, does anyone remember where the room was?" He looked around at two blanks faces, two troubled faces and one smug one.

"Potter's brilliant plan has a flaw?" The smug face sneered.

"Alright then, Malfoy. Show us the way to the room," Hermione said, exasperated.

Draco flushed visibly, even in the dark of the corridor. He glared and replied, "That's Potter's job."

"Harry...wasn't the room on the floor above Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Ron asked after a pause.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah....yeah it was! We heard her sobbing over something on the way up!"

"What are we waiting for, then?" Ron grinned, "Let's go!"

Though there was some doubt and a dull grunt or two, the group headed off. They, surprisingly, only got lost once and found the room within fifteen minutes.

Upon reaching the door, Hermione asked, "So...what now?"

"Honestly, Granger! We go in! And we all thought you were smart...," Draco sneered.

Hermione glared back at him. "Shut up, Malfoy," She turned and addressed Harry and Ron. "Do we go in?"

Harry nodded and turned the doorknob.

Slowly all six filed into the room. It was the same as usual. One window. A few boxes. Nothing else.

Suddenly the boxes began to rattle. The six turned apprehensively toward the boxes and waited for...whatever...to happen.

A few tense seconds later, a person tripped out from behind the boxes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as everyone else crowded behind him.

"I'm vague and evil!"

Harry looked puzzled. "What...?"

The person looked around the room. "Does the word...watermelon mean anything to you?"

"...Should it?" Harry was utterly confused now, and the rest were no better off. "Is there anyone else here?" He asked after a pause.

The person smiled. "Only me...and the Ploggart..."


End file.
